Karen Shaw
by NeilGartner
Summary: How much does Crichton remember about Karen Shaw? This story takes place two years after Bad Timing.


I would like to direct a BIG thankyou to **SabaceanBabe** for Beta Reading my story. 

***

_When I first laid eyes on her, she appeared like a benevolent phantom from a very precious moment in my life long ago. Maybe that's why I was so entranced the first time I saw her, because she reminded me of someone special from back home on Earth Little did I know, until years later, that she was one and the same._

_A paragraph from John Crichton's Journal_

It had been a hard road. Sometimes it felt like they were just stumbling from one bad predicament to the next, with little time to catch their breath in between. Finally, they have travelled beyond the reach of the Peacekeepers and even the Scarrans to find sanctuary in the most unlikely of places -- Hynerian space after helping Rygel dethrone his cousin. Now in friendly territory, they were free to live the lives they so desired.

Unable to return to Earth, Crichton had settled on the next best thing. He found the nicest planet in the Hynerian Empire and built a home with his wife, Aeryn, and their two-year-old daughter, Aeryanna. Motherhood was something new and terrifying to Aeryn, just as any military mission might have been, but, true to her nature, the former Peacekeeper was able to adapt. 

Settling down was bittersweet. It meant saying good-bye to his dear friends who were planning to remain onboard Moya. Crichton remembered sadly when they had first parted ways three years ago after destroying Scorpius' Command Carrier to stop his wormhole experiments and how badly it nearly ended for most of them. Now, it was happening again but it no longer felt like the end, though, but rather a beginning, the start of a new chapter in their lives. He was starting a new life with the woman he loved and raising the family he wanted so much, without the need to keep looking over his shoulder with a pulse pistol holstered on his hip.

Thanks to Rygel, God bless the Mean Green Machine! He, with their help of course, was a happy camper after finally taking back his throne from his cousin. There was much public celebration from his royal subjects at the return of their leader, and afterward Dominar Rygel gave all his friends on Moya sanctuary within Hynerian space.

As for Noranti, Stark, D'Argo and Chiana, they were all planning to continue on Moya for the time being. D'Argo had spoken to Crichton about his wish to try again to propose marriage to Chiana. D'Argo wanted to have a simple Earth type wedding, one without the Luxan tattoos, like Crichton and Aeryn had. Crichton agreed it would be an excellent idea and Chiana would love it, especially if it didn't involve branding symbols into her flesh. However, D'Argo wanted to wait just a little longer before popping the question, hoping that Rygel and his vast resources could find a doctor who could help Chiana to see again. Then he could take Chiana any place her heart so desired and see her smile again.

It had been nearly two years and the young Nebari was still blind. After D'Argo and the others rescued Crichton and Aeryn from the frig faces', their next stop had been to find a doctor to help restore her sight. They crisscrossed entire sectors in the Uncharted Territories and visited dozens of different worlds and species looking for any unique or advanced medical technologies, but not one could help her. At first, Chiana had put up a brave front and hoped that the next doctor might be able to help, but after hearing, We can't help you' for the umpteenth time, the Nebari was overcome with despair that she might be blind forever. 

They were all afraid that Chiana might do something drastic to harm herself as depression took an ugly hold on her. She told them constantly that she hated the darkness and being unable to do anything about it, but D'Argo stayed faithfully by her side, letting her cry on his shoulder. It nearly tore his heart out seeing her reduced to an emotional wreck, but D'Argo helped her through the worse of it by just being there.

All of them were there for her

He looked over to the blind Nebari holding onto his right arm. Where are we going?

He was leading her up a pathway into the forest surrounding the land that Rygel had given to Crichton and Aeryn to start their family. He patted the hand that was gripping his left arm. Someplace I know you'll like.

Chiana grinned, her white eyes looking blankly ahead. Does it have a nice view? 

It does, but it has something else I know you'll like.

She cooed to herself. 

He laughed as he led her down the winding pathway. Chiana felt the uneven ground under her feet, but Crichton guided her cautiously and warned her when to step carefully. The sun that was warming her skin moments ago was gone. Chiana easily deduced that she was under some type of shade, perhaps trees. Soon, she heard a distant rumbling sound that grew louder as they drew nearer. Listening intently, she tilted her head.

I hear a waterfall.

You have the ears of a rabbit.

You mean like Bugs Bunny? Chiana giggled.

You watched too much TV while you were on Earth, Crichton commented.

Maybe so, but at least I know what you're saying half the time now.

Do you detect anything else?

Chiana strained her remaining senses. She heard the nearby waterfall, felt the gentle breeze blowing on her skin and heard the sound of leaves rustling that it was causing, felt the uneven stone pathway she was walking on and she sniffed the air.

I smell something.

She could hear the smile in Crichton's voice, urging her to figure it out. Smell what? 

I smell flowers.

Right again, Crichton answered as they exited from the forest into a clearing filled with orange flowers. 

They smell beautiful. Chiana inhaled deeply. Thank you, Old Man.

Any time, Pip. Crichton led her into the middle of the field of flowers, next to a large rock. Rest here.

Once he seated Chiana down on the rock, he picked a nearby flower and placed it in her hands. Here, Pip. This is for you.

Chiana graciously accepted the flower. She delicately felt its long, leafless stem and its large oval-shaped petals, forming a mental image of it in her mind. It's lovely. You guys will be happy here.

I hope so. Listening, Chiana judged from the direction of Crichton's voice that he was still kneeling down before her. For once I'm hoping to spend a year or two bored out of my mind.

Chiana sensed something was bothering him. Is there something you want to talk about, Old Man?

You should know by now that I always want to talk about something.

She smiled. Well, I can still hear, what's on your mind?

I asked Aeryn this question a few years back, before we collapsed the wormhole to save Earth, and now I want to hear your answer. Crichton took a breath. What did you imagine for your life? 

She could feel his eyes on her as she considered the endless possibilities, but settled on the two most obvious ones. 

I had two, which one do you want to hear? The happy version or the sad one?

How about both?

She turned her head skyward and felt the warm glow of the sun beating down on her face before casting her dead white eyes back down to answer him. Before meeting you guys, I pictured myself making the big score and having more wealth than I could possibly spend in my life time. 

And the other?

Chiana clutched the flower she still held tightly. Ending up dead in some dark alley, no one knowing or caring who I was.

She felt his warm, caring hands slip around hers. That's never going to happen.

The Nebari managed to flash a smile, wiping away her sad frown. Well, I'm still hoping about the filthy rich part. The smile quickly faded again as frustration and anger crept into her voice. But now I would give it all up just to SEE!

Immediately, Crichton was up beside her on the rock, holding her as the tears came again. Every now and then, Chiana would suddenly erupt into fits of despair. Despite the jokes and the smiles, being blind still weighed heavily on her and built up until she needed to vent out her frustrations.

Why can't someone help me! I just want to see you again! I can't even remember your faces clearly anymore!! 

With Chiana's head burrowed into his shoulder, he simply held her, rocking the young Nebari back and forth as if she were a child. It'll be all right. We're still here for you and Rygel promised to search the entire galaxy until he could find someone who can help you. I believe in him.

Slowly, her crying waned and with a choking voice, Chiana pleaded, Tell me a story A happy story Something from your world, please. 

Even though Aeryanna was barely two years old, he had started telling her bedtime stories at night until she fell asleep. Chiana had overheard his bedtime stories once and enjoyed listening to them. Whenever he went to tuck his daughter in for bed, Chiana was there, wanting to listen in on his bedtime stories, too. It didn't matter if he was telling the story of the Three Little Pigs or Star Wars. She always loved hearing his voice.

Crichton hesitated for a moment before he picked one. There was this special girl I met and even though it was only for two days, I've never forgotten about her. She didn't say much, but her actions spoke volumes and she had a smile that could warm any guy's heart.

Must be some girl, Chiana smiled. When did you meet her?

The Nebari froze at what he said next.

I met her back when I was sixteen during Halloween. Her name was Karen Shaw.

Karen Shaw? Chiana's heart started to pound harder. In the back of her mind, she always wondered how much he remembered of when she had met his teenage self back on Earth. They had been trying to keep his father from flying on that doomed shuttle in order to preserve the future. At the end of it, the two of them had made love in the back of his old truck, Betty, but she assumed he didn't remember anything, or at least any details after Granny used her forgetfulness dust on him.

Could you tell me more about her?

Crichton fondly recalled his memories of her. She had this beautiful Halloween costume on and I think she was planning to go to a party. I offered her a ride to wherever she needed to go, but she decided to hang out with me instead. He suddenly laughed. She almost blew the speakers out in my truck, playing the radio so loud. 

Feeling a little faint, Chiana lifted her head up from Crichton's shoulder, pulling away slightly so he could see her. 

Maybe she just really liked the music? She suggested, now wishing she could see his face and know what he was thinking.

She was a very curious person too, even burning her finger on my trunk's cigarette lighter, Crichton admitted to her.

Chiana couldn't take it anymore. Crichton, I'm not sure how much you remember, but she was

His fingers gently brushed against her lips, silencing her. Please, don't say anything.

Chiana just nodded her head, listening to Crichton as he continued.

I was having a rough time and behaving like a complete prick. Fighting with my parents, arguing with my girlfriend and just hating life in general, until she came into my life, Crichton laughed. By crawling across the hood of my trunk. She was easy to talk to and was a good listener. She was the best thing that happened to me during that period in my life.

_He knows!_ Chiana gulped as she felt his fingers move from her lips to stroke her cheek. _He knows it was me! _

Thinking back, she remembered how Crichton had first reacted when he saw her in that orange striped dress, the one she had found in a box in the abandoned house they had all been hiding in. His eyes almost popped out of his head, staring at her as if she had grown an extra head. Crichton managed to snap out of it a microt later, saying she shouldn't dress up like an emergency beacon and attract unnecessary attention, but it had sounded like he was covering for something else. Afterward, he had insisted that she come along with him when he tried to lure his old highschool girlfriend and his teenage self to the garage. They had needed to stage the fire that would bring his father there to rescue him. If that was his plan, she thought, then why bother bringing her along? 

He knew! It was the only explanation. Somehow he knew, probably to the very microt, when his teenage self and Karen Shaw would meet. It would explain why he had such a hard time making eye contact with her afterward, as if he was embarrassed over something. 

So, what happened to this Karen Shaw? Chiana whispered, already knowing the answer before Crichton could utter a word.

I was hurt in this garage fire and spent several days in the hospital recovering. When I finally did get out, I looked everywhere but never found her again. 

Chiana heard the edge of sadness in his voice and sensed his eyes studying her appreciatively. She swallowed before saying, I'm sure she had her reason for leaving.

She still felt his eyes on her as he answered in a gentle whisper, I do, too. 

Unable to resist any longer, she reached out with both of her hands, trying to feel through the air to touch him. Crichton gently took hold of her wrists to help guide her hands to either side of his face. Chiana's fingers brushed against Crichton's warm skin, drawing the outline of his jaw and chin. Moving deliberately across his smiling mouth, tracing over his nose, up his brow and forehead, she mapped out his features in her mind, cherishing them. It was the next best thing to actually seeing him when she finally ran her fingers through his hair and behind his head. 

Sighing, she pulled his face down toward her until their foreheads lightly touched.

Are you okay? Crichton whispered.

she replied sorrowfully. But I feel a little bit better. Thanks for telling me about Karen Shaw. She sounded like an A smiled flashed across her lips. An interesting person to know. 

She's the unforgettable kind.

Like me?

She felt him take a hold of her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Yeah, like you.

Thank you. Chiana wished this moment could last forever, wondering what might have been. Perhaps he was thinking exactly the same thing, but his heart belonged to Aeryn and hers was with D'Argo. Maybe we should go back. Everyone might start wondering where we are.

Crichton stood up and helped Chiana to her feet. She hung onto his arm as he led her back the way they had come when she giggled.

What's so funny? A rather curious Crichton inquired.

I just remembered something I told Aeryn a few cycles back.

Which was?

That her life was so much more interesting than mine, but how wrong I was. Aeryn might rule over his heart, but at least she, Chiana, had had Crichton before Aeryn and had even taken his virginity. Best of all, it was their own little unspoken secret. Yeah, she did lead an interesting life of her own. 

She patted his arm as they continued to walk home. I am going to see again, Old Man.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. You will, Pip. I know you will.

Thinking about it, being blind isn't so bad.

How so? Crichton asked, as he watched a mischievous smile play across Chiana's lips.

When D'Argo and I make love at night, all I have to do is get him to turn off the lights to even the odds.

Laughing, Crichton placed an arm around her shoulders, as they walked on. Now, you're telling me more than I need to know.

I'm glad to have met you, Old Man. Promise whatever happens, don't ever forget about me.

he responded by holding her a bit tighter, I think I've proven to you that'll never happen.

End


End file.
